The Sci Chronicles: A Collection of Short Stories
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: MORE FILLER! This story is OLD, like, the first story I voluntarily wrote old! A collection of short stories/ oneshots from my Invader Zim days. 7 cracky stories that entail the adventures of Chell, my IZ OC. Rated T for torture and outright Parinoia.


THE

SCI

CRONICLES

A collection of short stories

By Lily Bookmarks

CHARACTER BIOS

GODDESSES AND OTHER DIETIES

Chell: Blond, short haired Goddess and archer of Love. Despite having a generally serious personality when it comes to her job, she gains a mischievously evil yet scientific personality in her spare time. She hates a certain Draconian mortal named Alejandro for stealing Kat, the human girlfriend of another Irken mortal named Zim, whom she favors tremendously. When Zim prayed to Chell for advice and explained his situation, her reaction was swift. She hates Alejandro so much, that she frequently kidnaps him and uses him in freak and painful experiments, usually involving syringes of animal DNA and/ or portal mazes. On the job, she is constantly trailing Zim and Kat, and fiercely protecting their love. She is very good at lying, and will often lie to disguise her motives. Chell was chosen in the Great Choosing, a sacred ceremony in which the goddesses come down to Sci to choose young girls to become goddesses. At the time, she was a student in high school, along with Zim, Kat, and Alejandro. Chell is the only goddess whose power is not located directly in one place. Her power is split between her necklace and her headband. The story is told from her point of view.

Sprigga: Green, short haired Goddess of Life. She has a very loving and caring personality, especially when it comes to plants. Despite this, she often helps Chell in her experiments by supplying her with animal DNA. This is partly because she hates Alejandro as much as Chell does, and partly because she looks up to Chell. She hates Alejandro because he trampled one of her gardens while escaping Chell's tests.

Seraphin: Raven black, long haired Goddess of death. She is a direct counterpart of Sprigga. Both hate Alejandro, so sometimes it drives them to do crazy things sometimes, such as giving him another life after he drove Seraphin crazy in the underworld. In her spare time, she keeps a Zen garden and eagerly awaits the day when she can destroy his soul for good.

Glade: Blue, long haired Goddess of water. She has a very easygoing personality, but can be very harsh when needed. She has a soft spot for Alejandro, and will usually try to protect him, but is also very gullible and will often believe Chell's lies. She can bend water to her will. Like all the other goddesses, her power comes from her necklace.

Aero: White haired Goddess of the wind. She is a very secluded person, and will often spend her day researching the humans. She can bend the wind to her will. She invented aerogel. Although she is very scientific like Chell, and hating of Alejandro for an unknown reason, she makes no attempt to aid Chell in her experiments. She opposes Chell's violence towards Alejandro because she is a pacifist, therefore she can be very mean to Chell at times.

Delta: Red haired Queen of the goddesses. She has a knack for being crazy, yet she is the only one who sees past Chell's lies. Her heart choker symbolizes that she is the heart of the goddesses. Her powers include a mix of everyone else's powers.

Zelda: Bright, yellow haired Goddess of lightning. She is the youngest goddess, so she has a lot to learn about her powers. She has a very exciting personality, and will produce sparks when excited. She is very naïve, and will often jump into things uninformed. Despite all of her hinderances, she is very determined to do her best.

Clockwork: Electric green haired Goddess of time. She is also Chell's lab assistant. She was created by Chell in a lab experiment before she knew about Alejandro's doings. Clockwork has a very robotic personality, but is one of the few goddesses who has positive feelings towards Alejandro. More than once she tried to help him escape, but every attempt was foiled by Chell. Clockwork is very intimidated by Chell, and will often look on sadly as Alejandro gets tortured by Chell's lab experiments.

MORTALS

Zim: Irken mortal. In love with human mortal Kat. Heart was broken when Kat was stolen by Alejandro. Prayed to Chell for advice. When Alejandro was reported missing, he saw his chance and took Kat back. Promised a smooth love life by Chell. Once found his way to the Cloud Realm, the home of the Goddesses, while trying to find Kat.

Kat: Human mortal. Once In love with Irken mortal Zim. Heart stolen by Alejandro. Got back together with Zim after Alejandro went missing.

Alejandro: Mortal draconian. Broke the heart of Zim by stealing Kat. Kidnaped by Chell to be punished for his deeds. Raised in guatemala and france, immigrated to america.

Intro

This story is told by Chell, the goddess of love. The story takes place on a planet named Sci, a futuristic version of earth where 3 races coexist peacefully: Humans, Irkens, and Draconians.

CHAPTER ONE:

A RAPTURE WITHIN

Hi. My name is Chell. I was once an ordinary girl. Once. I went to school, had a house, and had friends. Then the Great Choosing came along. The Great Choosing is a once every hundred years ceremony, in which the goddesses come down to the planet to choose young girls to become goddesses. The candidates were taken to the top of the tallest mountain, Mount Ma'at, to meet them. I was one of those candidates. I'll be honest, I wasn't very excited. I didn't think I would be picked. I was even worried. I was scared to leave my friends, Zim, Kat, even Dib. I might even miss Alejandro, the school heartthrob. Probably not, but you never know. If I got picked, I could never pass up the power. Literally. Once the goddesses made their descicion, it could not be changed. Maybe I would be a goddess who could look after them.

We finally got to the top of the mountain. Almost immediately, a bright light filled the air. I knew it was now or never. The crowd backed off. I tried to back off too, but I couldn't move. I looked down, and found that my feet were literally frozen to the ground, with ice and everything. The other candidates' feet were frozen too. I was really scared now. 3 balls of light started to descend. When they got to the ground, they started to take a humanoid shape. In a few moments, there were 3 mostly humanlike people standing in front of me. I recognized them from the ancient textbooks we were forced to read in school. One of them was Glade, the goddess of water. She must have been the one who had frozen our feet. Another one was Delta, the queen of the goddesses. She was kinda scary, but not as scary as the third goddess, Seraphin. She was the goddess of death. One look from her, and I was terrified. A table poofed out of nowhere in front of me. That's when I heard a goddess speak for the first time:

"Welcome, young ladies, to the Great Choosing. You are the finest that the planet has to offer. Good for you. However, only 3 of you will get to become goddesses. You in the audience just get to sit and watch." Delta said.

" You should have tried harder." said Glade.

"..." was Seraphin's response.

They called us up, one by one, and asked us a bunch of questions. I was called up last, and I was really nervous. I didn't want to upset anyone, especially not Seraphin. Then they had me shoot a target with a bow and arrow. I had taken an archery course in school, and gotten an A. Still, I was unsure of my abilities. I closed my eyes, drew the bow, and fired the arrow. I heard a thwonk. I was afraid to look. When I opened my eyes, I realized I had hit the bullseye. I turned to look at the goddesses. They just looked at each other, and smiled. The crowd cheered. I was then put into the waiting area.

A while later, Delta called all of the candidates forward. Slowly, she called up the names of the 3 girls that were chosen. It felt like forever.

" The first girl has shown is wonders with electricity. Zelda, please come forward."

A young girl, about the age of 7, ran forward from the back, squealing excitedly all the way. She was enveloped in a bubble, and started rising towards the sky.

" This next girl has impressed us with her ways with nature. Sprigga, please come forward."

Another girl, older than the last, but younger than me, about twelve, calmly walked forward. I could tell that she was trying to maintain a poker face, but I caught a tiny grin in the corner of her mouth. She too, was enveloped and carried up in a bubble.

" Now this last girl has impressed us all. She is an all around great person. I couldn't ask for a better candidate. Chell, please come forward."

At first, I was frozen with confusion. I didn't know what to think. I finally came to my senses and walked forward. I was enveloped in a bubble. That's when a rapture happened in my head. I realized that I was probably never going to see my friends again. I turned around franticly. Sure enough, all my friends turned up. What surprised me is that Zim had made his way to the front. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. I tried to shout to him, but the bubble was soundproof. Tears started to roll down my face. The bubble started to go up. Zim tried to come after me, but he was stopped by Glade. She had to explain that the decision could not be changed. I just kept rising up, and up, and up. When I passed through the clouds, my memory of the past few minutes vanished. I had no recollection of my rapture.

CHAPTER 2

MY NEW JOB

I got myself together. I guess this was my new life. I was in deep thought when I realized that the goddesses had followed us up shortly. Delta was addressing us and assigning us our powers.

" Zelda, because you dazzled us with electricity, you get power over lightning. Sprigga, because you have a way with nature, you get power over life. Chell, because you have showed great compassion, and impressed us by getting a bullseye, you will receive power over love. Come get your power necklaces. Chell, you also get a crystal ball so you can see what your friends are doing at all times. Your houses are just over that cloud hill, on the outskirts of town. Enjoy."

At this point, I was just following the crowd. We all rushed over to the other side, and found a bunch of cottages surrounding a town. I searched all day for mine. It was on the road that led to town. Inside, it was wonderful, albeit a little girly. There were hearts everywhere, a sack of rose petals, etc. the basement was more my style. It had a lab table, one of those body tube things, a stretching table, and other assorted torture devices. I figured that the torture goddess, Tantala, had lived here and forgot about packing up the basement, not that I was complaining. I was impressed, especially with the basement and bedroom. I brought the coffee table upstairs to the bedroom and set the crystal ball on top of that. I put on my necklace. I felt power surge through me. I was exhausted from the day, so I went to sleep on the couch.

CHAPTER 3

A NEW DAY, A NEW PROBLEM, AND A QUIVER OF ARROWS

That night I had the most horrible dream. On the plus side, I received a quiver full of arrows the following day. But back to the dream.

Zim was sitting on the sidewalk outside a movie theater, crying. I was down the street, so I ran to comfort him. When I asked him what was wrong, he simply pointed across the street. To my horror, the silhouette of Kat was kissing Alejandro. I screamed, both in the dream, and in real life. I awoke to an empty living room, lighted only by the moon. I knew something was up down there. I went upstairs and consulted my crystal ball. To my relief, the same old thing was happening on Sci, only boring stuff. I didn't see Zim anywhere, though.

Over the next few weeks, I kept my mind occupied and created an assistant named Clockwork. I convinced Delta to give her powers, apparently over time. I guess i'm good at lying, or something.

That night I had that dream again. Again I consulted the crystal ball. To my horror, my worst nightmare had come true. Kat was kissing Alejandro.

This had to be stopped immediately. The next day, I came down to Sci, and disguised myself as a new student, Mel. Mel was a not so accurate counterpart of my actual persona, and short for Melissa. Mel was exciting and always ready to help others. It was Saturday, so there would be no school. Instead, I wandered the streets, looking for Zim. I found his house, but he wasn't there. Gir said that he went to the woods. On his own. " That's odd, I didn't think Zim would go outside unless he had to." I thought. It turns out I was right.

When I got to the spot Gir had described, Zim was there, all right, but he was being held down by Gaz, a girl I had known at school, and getting beaten by a girl with a purple bob cut I didn't know. What I did know is that they were going to pay. Luckily, being the goddess of love also came with ninja reflexes. I went back a few steps, and put on special gloves I had made myself before the trip. They turned my fingernails into cat claws. Then I bound from tree to tree, gaining momentum. After sufficient momentum was obtained, I launched myself at the bob headed girl, tackling her. I ripped her face to shreds, then proceeded to Gaz, but she had run away.

I heard a strangled cry. " D-Dib?" he said weakly. I could understand the confusion, because my wig had a plume of hair similar to Dib's. I picked up his frail body and carried him up to the clouds. I found myself humming dead or alive's "you spin me right round". I never hummed. I guess the Alejandro problem could wait a while. At least until Zim was healed. Tonight was also the inaugural ball, and I figured if I could heal him by the time the ball started, I would have a date, but with the state he was in, I would need help.

CHAPTER 4

LIFE, BOYS, AND SWEET REVENGE

I consulted Sprigga. She said that she could fix him, but she would need a few hours. That was fine with me, as I had something else I had to attend to. I returned to Sci, knocked out the bob cut girl, and took her to the lab. I laid her out on the stretching table, and fastened the cuffs. When she woke up, she was shocked. I was waiting in the corner. Clockwork thought it was " bring your daughter to work day", so she had brought a mortal named Magenta, seeing as she didn't have a daughter yet.

"Who are you? Where am I ?" she shouted. I simply responded, "It doesn't matter. You will tell me what I want to know. The only variable is whether you tell me before the pain, or after!" I asked her a series of questions, and gained the following information: her name was Tak, she was 120 Irken years old, and she came to Sci to steal Zim's mission. Not much use to me. When I asked her why she had beat Zim up, and almost killed him, she refused to answer. As a result, she got taller from me stretching her. After a few cranks, she answered. " I did it to impress the Dib human. I thought he didn't like Zim either. He wanted Zim gone because he thinks Zim is here to take over the planet. I thought that it would impress him. I was wrong. Out of spite, I did it again. That was the beating where you intervened and saved his life."

This was enraging. Not only did she do it out of spite, but she had done it twice. I continued to stretch her, crank by crank. Just before she was about to die, I stopped. I said, "You know what's worse than the stretching? The unwinding." I let go of the wheel. She flew off the table and into the wall. I let her escape. I had done enough. A month or two later, I would find her carcass on the edge of the clouds, with a stab mark in her back. Little did I know that Magenta was holding a bloody knife in the shadows right now, with a maniacal grin on her face.

CHAPTER 4

THE BALL

By now it was almost time for the ball. I went to check on Zim. To my surprise, he was up walking about, in a tuxedo. He still seemed a little scattered, but regardless, Sprigga really was good at what she did, not that I had doubted her. I still had to pick out a dress. I picked out a lovely Irken garment, a long, strapless purple silk dress with shoulder pads and fringe at the ends, and the gloves to match. If you ask me, I looked great. I picked up Zim and found my way to town square. Town square was bursting with life of all kinds. The most unlikely people were there. Seraphin, Zelda, even Aero was there. Usually Aero was the kind of person that spends her days glued to a computer screen, researching humans. I guess surprises happen. She met me with her usual jeering taunts:

" What's the matter, Chell? Couldn't find a date strong enough to carry his own weight?"

" What?" I said. Then I looked back, and saw that Zim was clutching my ankles, trying to get up. You'd think I would've noticed earlier. I was met by a chorus of laughter. I'm not one of those people who gets embarrassed easily, but I would not tolerate this. "Why does it matter to you? Your date might as well be a computer." I shot back. I helped Zim up, and rushed into the convention hall before Aero could respond.

Inside the convention hall, it was a sight to behold. There were streamers that looked like comets, lanterns that looked like planets, a fountain, and a chandelier that looked like the sun. It was obviously a space theme. Just as we got in, a great song played. Zim and I took the opportunity to boogie until our butts fell off. Not really, but you know what I mean. Before I knew it, it was time for the mandatory talent show. I didn't know what I was going to do. I watched one by one as everyone did their act. Believe it or not, I finally got inspiration during Aero's act. It was crazy, but it just might work. I would need Zim's help. I told him my plan, and he agreed.

It was time. The curtains rose. I was center stage, and Zim was strapped to a table next to me. I shouted out to the audience, " This goes out to all of you that have secrets. You know who you are. " The music Started. I sung out a ballad that was deep and true to me, one that I had carried with me all my life:

(insert song here)

All the while we had been dancing our butts off, I finally got a glimpse of Aero's reaction. She was dashing out. We finally got off stage, and boogied more. When the slow dance came along, we danced. Everything was going great, then Zim fell into the fountain. Being wet, he started to sizzle and burn. After I helped him up, I was met by another chorus of laughter, again headed by Aero, who had reappeared. She was meaner than usual tonight.

" So not only can't he stand up on his own, but he can't get wet? That's just pathetic, Chell."

I don't know what came over me, but next thing I knew, I was spouting a stream of very unkind words at her. She wasn't used to being stood up to, I could tell. I finally stormed out, tired of getting put down by her mean ways. I don't know why she was so mean to everyone. It just didn't make sense.

I sensed a presence behind me. It was Zim. For some reason, he had a slice of meat fused to his head. He explained that after I left, Aero pelted him with a slice of baloney as a message to me. I pried it off his burning head, ripping a layer of his flesh out in the process. Suddenly, life on Sci seemed so much better. Away from everyone, especially Aero. Zim seemed to read my thoughts, because he tried to comfort me and said, "Now don't be like that. Not everyone hates you. I don't." I played with the baloney-flesh in my hands. I knew he was right. I also knew I couldn't kiss him, because I still had to take care of the Alejandro problem. So we settled for a hug. It was the best moment of the night. And then it was ruined.

" Maybe you should marry that thing since you love it so much. Do you wish to marry it?"

I didn't even bother to look up. I knew it was Aero. I broke away and tacked her. I then proceeded to shout, " You know what your problem is? Jealousy. You're jealous because I didn't fail to get a date, unlike you. So you know what? Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self, and then you can go die in a hole!" I was shocked. I had never said anything so unkind in my life, save that stream of words earlier. I rose to my feet, and walked away, full of self-loathing. I was able to sleep the night off, but not easily.

CHAPTER 5

MAKING THINGS RIGHT

I woke up the next day in my bed. It was funny, because I could've sworn I fell asleep on the couch. I went downstairs, and found Zim was having a cup of hot cocoa on the sofa. I joined him, and we talked for a while. Since he was healed, I had to bring him back to the surface. After I did that, I told him that I would keep an eye on him, and if he ever needed help, to pray to me. I would come to Sci in the form of a lionlike creature with a spade tail and tentacles on my back, if physical assistance was needed.

A few days later, I sensed that he needed my help, even though he didn't pray to me. I descended in my lionspade form, and waited for Zim to get out of school. I heard a bell ring, and was swarmed by students, trying to get out as if their hair was on fire. Some even jumped out the windows. I finally spotted Zim, at the end of the swarm. I joined his side, and was barely down the steps when someone shouted, "Zim!" we turned around, and saw it was Dib. He said " Maybe your cruddy little disguise fools them, but I'll prove them otherwise." Zim responded, " No one will believe you." I was getting a bad feeling about this.

Dib slid down the rail, making me utter a low growl. " They will if I bring you to them without your disguise." he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. " I ordered this from one of my UFO magazines" he said."oooh, it's pretty, what is it?" Zim said sarcastically. Dib explained that they were special handcuffs capable of rendering alien lifeforms unconscious. I didn't like the sound of that. I readied my tail. "How do you know it works if you've never found an alien before?" Zim asked.

" I'm gonna find out right now." Dib pounced, but I swatted him aside with my tail. I picked up Zim in my jaw, but soon switched to my tentacles after diving through a car door window. All the while Zim was yelling, " Leave me alone! All I want is to go home and be all normal!" I dashed into an alley and rode a clothesline to the end, where Dib was waiting. I went to brake in midair, but ended up kicking Dib in the face instead. I fell into a few crates of oranges, which rolled out into the street, carrying me with it. I got an idea.

I started climbing cars and running with the traffic. Dib was following closely. I ended up jumping onto the top of a passing school bus, and got cornered. " They might even name your autopsy video after me!" he said maniacally. The kids were right. He WAS insane. Suddenly the bus lurched forward. I dug in tight and held it. I eventually had to let go of the bus, and lost my wind to a metal fence. I was able to lose him for a while, after Zim had the idea to split up and called Gir. It didn't work out well. Dib was able to trace us by Gir's exhaust fumes. We got home safely, but now he knew where Zim lived. I left as soon as he was in the house. It was time to take care of the real problem.

Alejandro.

CHAPTER 6

IT CAME FROM HEARTBREAK CITY, FRANCE

The plan was simple. Kidnap Alejandro, and make him pay for the things he did. How I was going to make him pay, I still hadn't worked out yet. There were so many options. Starvation, overstretching, painful injections, the list goes on and on. I settled on painful injections. Now, to find him. That wasn't hard at all. He lived on Zim's street. I dragged him out of his hovel, kicking and screaming. Once he hit the mesosphere, he passed out, making him much easier to carry.

When I got home, I promtly chained him to the operating table. He woke up, dazed and confused. "Wh- where am I ?" he said in a thick french accent. " It doesn't matter, Albert. What does matter, is that revenge shall be mine." Saying his real name seemed to jolt him the rest of the way awake. " How do you know my name? WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted. I turned invisible. " I've put up with you long enough, Albert. Now, fight an enemy you cannot see!" I plunged a needle full of coffee into his shoulder. He screamed " Ow! What the #$%? How? Show yourself daemon!" I readied another needle. Still invisible, I muttered out loud, " I wonder how many nails can fit into that big head of yours?" but just as I was going to plunge this one into his shoulder, I heard my crystal ball ring. I left the syringe on the tray, and went to answer. It was Zim. He said that he needed help boarding up his house. I had no choice but to help him. In my lionspade form once again, I visited his house. When I asked him why we were doing this, his response was, " We have to prepare the base for a wave of candy zombies that Ms. Bitters told me about." I had heard of this one. " Zim, I don't think Ms. Bitters meant it literally when she said " Candy starved zombies."" I said. He still wanted to prepare the base. I still had to help him. Woe is me.

A few hours later, we heard kids rustling in the streets. The trick or treaters. I spawned a bowl of candy, but proceeded to eat it. Darn you, candy! Darn you! I guess Zim still thought that the kids were zombies, because when the kids yelled trick or treat, he screamed. Suddenly a bunch of little hands shot through the boards. Maybe he was right. Just then, Dib burst through the window. Zim shouted, " GET AWAY FROM MY BLOOD!" I lost my hearing for a minute. When it came back, all I heard was Zim screaming " liar!" he started to push dib out the window. I tried to pry him off. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of light, and the house seemed all gnarled. I heard, " The one whose neck blinks! We've been expecting you." I looked up. A bunch of creatures were on the ceiling. Zim and I both screamed," THE HALLOWEENIES!" and we all ran off. Very long story short, we escaped Dib's head and ended up in the real world once again. In the process, Zim broke almost every bone in his body.

CHAPTER 7

A PUDDLE, A DROUGHT, AND A BOWL FULL OF MUSH

A few days later, I paid a visit to Zim's classroom. I had bad experiences at the school, so I kept my tail out. When I looked in the window, I was surprised to see that the classroom was covered in paste. I spotted melvin at the front of the class, where Ms. Bitters was yelling at him for eating paste. I swear that Zim and I both muttered at the same time, " Heh, stupid silent paste boy." Just then, I heard a rumble of thunder. I was terrified of the stuff, so I hid under the overhang of the school entrance, and just in time. It started to rain. The Irken side of me could not get wet. You'll soon find out why.

Everyone else seemed to love it. It was weird. They were dancing and singing. No one should love rain that much. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep it away. No such luck. I was soon awakened by Zim's screaming. He was sizziling and steaming. He was running around and ended up under a tree. Then I saw the weirdest thing. Gaz was walking down the sidewalk, carrying an umbrella. Suddenly, Zim ran up to Gaz, and instead of taking the umbrella, he picked up Gaz and held her over his head until the rain stopped. I decided to follow him home to find out why Irkens can't get wet. That was my greatest idea of the day.

A few minutes later, Dib and Gaz came walking down the street. Zim and I ran and hid. When Dib had his back turned, we were like, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Dib fell into a puddle, which was quite ironic if you ask me. Next thing I knew, I was doubled over in painful laughter. I had no idea what was going on, but it was funny as heck. I had to retreat to the clouds to stop myself from laughing too hard. The next day, I was awarded psycic powers for my work in the field. Sweet! I used them to torture Alejandro.

Later in the month, I decided to experience the madness for myself. I came down to Sci, but used a human form to fit in. There was nothing I could do about my tail, though. Oh well. I walked the rest of the way to school, where aparently, all you have to do is show up. There was no enrollment process whatsoever. I proceeded to Ms. Bitters' class. There was something strange about that woman, with her fierce hatred of joy. But that didn't mater right now. Luckily, there was an open seat relatively near Zim. For some reason, instead of desks, there were the strangest objects in their place. Trash cans, refrigerators, storage crates, even a toilet or two. I just assumed my position, and reasoned that the desk budget ran out. We watched a short fundraising film, and I tried not to laugh hysterically as a rat attacked Dib's face, whom was unfortunate enough to get a trash can for a desk. We were ordered to pair up, and each pair got a fundraising form. I scrambled to pair up with Zim, although I didn't really need to. It seemed that no one was going to pair up with him or Dib.

The next day, everyone started fundraising. I was a little concerned, because our first customer started coughing up sawdust. Man, when the film said that the candy was entirely made of sawdust, they were not kidding. Soon after, Dib started harassing us about how well he was doing with his fundraising. He seemed extra arrogant today. He got on my nerves quickly. When he splashed the remains of his juice box into Zim's face, I finally burst with anger. I pounced on him, and started gnawing on his leg. He tasted horrible, but I kept going. I finally let go on orders of Zim. I knew he would come around again. From that point forward, I was determined to prove him wrong about everything he said.

Later in the day, it got extremely hot. It felt like a desert outside. No humidity and high temperatures. Despite my skin's reaction to water, I broke open a bottle and started drinking. My skin stung like mad, but I didn't care. Zim was sweating, so I started licking him. His sweat tasted delicious. Like fundip. We fundraised the rest of the day, battled halucinations and jerky Dib, and made some money. A lot of money, thanks to some alien mind control things that Zim pulled out in the last few hours.

The next day, I could barely get it through the door. I was engulfed in the stuff. I finally got to the top, and laughed triumphantly at the sight of Dib's face, which was frozen with shock. I slipped down the pile, slapped Dib with my tail, and joined Zim at ms. Bitters' desk. Turns out he was doing this for some mystery prize that didn't even exist. What a waste of time. I was forced to retreat to the clouds.

The next day, I received a package from Sprigga. It was full of syringes. The note said:

"_Here's some animal DNA syringes. Use them for whatever you like, I don't need them. Just do me a favor. Stick one of them into that draconian for me. He trampled my garden yesterday._

_Warm regards,_

_Sprigga"_

It was neat. They were labeled and everything_._ I took them down to the lab. Alejandro was asleep, on the operating table. I jolted him awake with an injection of turtle DNA. Hopefully, he would be slower from now on.

I pondered what to do next. Christmas was coming up, so I had to think about that. As the goddess of love, it was my duty to hang the mistletoe, and deliver gifts to the world's children. It was my favorite part, next to getting gifts. Everyone was required to contribute a gift to the yankee swap. I knew what I was getting for Aero. A green plushie 1-up mario mushroom. It meant "get a life". I love gag gifts. But what I love more, is that Kat was seeing Zim again, and just in time. I had rigged their gift with a love powder. When they opened it, the love powder would scatter, like mushroom spores. The powder would take over their nervous systems long enough to make them look at each other, and stimulate the portion of their brains that controlled infatuation. The box would then lower a piece of mistletoe from the inside of the box, and instinct does the rest. I was proud of myself for coming up with this idea, but like anything else, it could go wrong.

On the night of christmas eve, all the goddesses gathered around the cloud tree in town square. Aero and Zelda had done a great job. Zelda had created the best lights and ornaments I had ever seen. Aero did an exceptional job with the tree. Everyone sat around the trunk and exchanged gifts. Aero didn't get the message in my gift right away, so It ended up being an inside joke of mine. I had to take off early to deliver the gifts, so I missed out on my gifts. I pulled on a red dress, and took off.

One exhausting night later, I came back to the house. To my surprise, all my gifts were in front of the sofa. As drained as I was, I rushed to the sofa and examined them. They were mostly medium sized boxes, a few small, and one large. Inside the medium boxes was a quiver full of golden, silver, electric, and pewter arrows, for the upcoming valentine's day, and a laptop. Inside the large box, a new TV. Inside the small boxes, a bag of sleep powder, and some alchemy supplies. Sweet! I was carrying my new alchemy supplies downstairs, and I almost tripped over a small box. It was from Aero. The tag said, "_ Here's a gift that means the world to me. Take care of it." _

I set my supplies down, and examined the box. It was small, so small, it fit in the palm of my hand. I opened it. Inside, there was a flash drive. I plugged it into my computer. On the flash drive, there was a file, titled, "Minecraft". She had given me her worlds. I had heard about this game. I didn't have time to play it now, because there was a knock at the door.

Much to my surprise, it was Zim.


End file.
